Ghostly Valentine
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Fenton wants to do something for Phantom on Valentines Day but is having trouble, so Phantom helps him out.


**Authors Note : Happy Valentines Day! ! Enjoy some super fun pitch pearl love 3**

Fenton sighed to himself as he sat at his desk, running a hand threw messy black stopping just where his red cap sat on his head. Writting and rewriting before crossing things off the list. He growled lowly to himself and cursed under his breath. What on earth was he going to do for Phantom for Valentines Day? Gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes to glare at the paper on his desk, he reread what he had already tried to do, but failed with. The first was simple enough, flowers.

But of course Fenton forgot what had happened in the past and accidentally picked a bunch of Blood Bloosmes. He quickly took care of his mistake before giving them to Phantom, not really sure if he should try again with flowers after that. Next was of course chocolate but the ghost super hero didn't need to eat, and Fenton was sure he'd be the one ending up eating it. Fenton gave a sigh of frustration, just because he had a carefree attitude dosent mean that he didn't care about the ghost boy. But this was harder then he thought it would be. Phantom was always doing really romantic things for Fenton, and the human decided what better day to show how much he loved his ghost then February 14th.

" Oh man, this is like, so hard. Ughh... my head hurts." Fenton grumbled to himself before taking his hat off and placing it on top of the paper on his desk. Maybe a good start to a romantic evening would be to take a shower, its been a while since his last one. With the feeling of failure making its way to lay in his stomach to make him feel like the biggest disappointment and worst boyfriend ever, Fenton got up and made his way to the shower after grabbing some relitivly clean clothes.

Unknown to him, Phantom had been watching him for the past hour invisable with a smile on his face. He was touched that Fenton was trting to think of things for them to do today. The fact that he's taking a shower is a gift enough, Phantom chuckled to himself. Floating over to the desk, he lifted the hat and read what wasn't crossed off the list. He flinched when he saw that he almost gave him those deadly flowers but other then that everything else seemed just fine. Going down the list, something near the bottom caught his eye and he smirked. This could work, with a plan in mind Phantom put the hat back down when he heard the bathroom door open and sat down on the bed like nothing happened. Fenton entered the room and gave a surprised look to his ghost boyfriend who sat inocently on the edge of his bed. " Hey, when did you get here?" Fenton asked as he went over to his desk quickly to put his hat on, hiding that paper inside his hat. He didn't want Phantom to see it.

" Not that long ago Fenton," Phantom lied smoothly before getting up and walking over to his human half with a hakf smirk half smile on his face. " I would actually like to take you somewhere, somewhere nice and quiet." Phantom all but puerred into Fentons ear making the human shutter at the feeling of ice cooled breath on his ear.

" O-okay." Before he could say anything else Phantom sweeped him off his feet and took off. Fenton buried his head in the ghosts neck, holding him tight wondering where Phantom planned on taking him. When he felt that they were no longer moving he picked uo his head and looked to find them over looking a crystal clear ocean that shimmered in the half sun light as it was setting in the West. Fenton couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face before it fell off and he frowned, eyes casting down. It's not that he didn't like it, it was a beautiful sight. Fenton felt as though he didn't deserve it.

Noticing this, Phantom asked," Hey, are you okay? Don't you like it?" For a minute he was worroed he had done so ething wrong. But a sniffle made him really worried "Fenton?"

" It's... It's perfect but..."

" But..." Phantom encouraged.

" I don't deserve it." On the last word Fentons voice broke with a slight sob. Phantom floated down to the soft grass and sat preztel style, putting Fenton in his lap.

" Love, what are you talking about?"

" You always do things like-like this f-for me. I wanted to t-t-try and do something for you." Phantom smiled sweetly at him brushing the black hair out of his face and whipping away a few tears. " I'm a horrible boyfriend. "

That caught Phantom off guard, he lifted his head to make sky blue eyes look into radioactive green ones." You are NOT a bad boyfriend Fenton my love, sure you have your moments but who doesn't? Being here with you is enough for me. I love you. " Phantom said as gently as he could.

Fentom smiled for the first time that evening and it warmed Phantoms core like always. " I love you, too." Phantom then kissed him sweetly before eventually laying Fenton down in the cool grass and getting on top of him, putting his leg between Fentons and smirking.

" How about I take care of our little situation sweetheart?" Phantom asked and smirked more when Fenton flushed and looked away with a shy smile. He loved that smile, Fenton was a lot of things but a bad boyfriend wasn't on the list.


End file.
